


Mr＆Mr

by Samae



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samae/pseuds/Samae
Summary: Mr＆Mrs Smith AU





	Mr＆Mr

**Author's Note:**

> sex with story （YES IT DO HAVE STORY!!!）

灯光旖旎，摇曳着酒液，人影摇晃，几分醉意，又几分故意。酒吧里的人，总是愿意暴露自己，扭动着纤细的腰肢，翘挺的屁股，低声挑逗，求那么一夜情欢，然后天亮以后各自散去，就当从未见过。

求醉，还是求欢，拉莫斯他都对此嗤之以鼻，他从来不缺女人和男人，他身边总有那么些想求个一夜春欢的男男女女，对的上眼的他也来者不拒。

也许是时间久了，各种各样的人也见多了，反而能让他第一眼惊艳的人却越来越少见。

婉拒了那些往他身上蹭的男女，他坐在吧台边，喝着威士忌，等着那一个足够惊艳的人。

灯火摇曳，透过燃着的篝火，在酒吧的另一头，他看见了一个目光如同狩猎的豹子的男人，直勾勾地盯着他。

精瘦的身形，棱角的脸，那一双如同猛兽般的眼睛，一种震慑。

他能够感受到从骨髓开始的带电般的震动，舔了舔嘴唇，露出他最迷人的微笑，摇着酒杯走向他。

“请你一杯?”

“或许你可以做些更多的，你看我一个人……”

那个男人笑得很诱惑，让他忍不住做些什么。

所以他也做了。

当他把那个男人摔在床上时，他得到了他的名字，克里斯提亚诺·罗纳尔多，很适合他的名字，仿佛像他这样的美人就应该叫这样的名字。

克里斯蒂亚诺，他在心里描摹着这个名字，手上却并不温柔的褪掉了身下人的衣物。

克里斯淫荡的啃吻着他，从嘴唇一直到锁骨，再到胸前，然后一路向下，用牙齿挑开了他的牛仔裤扣子。

他挑了挑眉，也是技术精湛的人，放任人的动作，自己动手也脱掉了克里斯的裤子，一双手在那人翘挺的屁股上手法色情的揉着。

对方却低头用牙褪掉了他的内裤，就在他把他剥光的同时，拉莫斯自己把这些碍事的衣物踢到一边。

这将会是很美的一个夜晚，他可以肯定。

事实也的确如此。

克里斯低头直接含住了他尺寸相当客观的物件，泛着水光的唇不断地吞吐着，这样一双唇含着自己物件的画面太美，柱身涨了涨，可这只是让眼前的男人看起来更淫荡。

就像是那些卖屁股的男孩。

不过更加让人惊艳和喜欢。

灵巧的舌尖在炽热的柱体上打着旋儿，又在小口处舔了舔，刺激感顺着脊柱一路向上，挑战着他的理智。

像是被电到的麻酥感顺着神经漫开来，刺激着他摇摇欲坠的大脑。最后他放弃了挣扎，让本能完全的掌控他自己的身体。

当他的手指带着冰凉的液体进入他时，拉莫斯明显的感觉到了眼下这副躯体的颤抖。

“都不捂热……”

他小声的抱怨着，却扭动着腰，祈求更多。

骨节分明的手指尽根没入，又整根拔出，模仿着抽插，带出晶白的肠液，垂在他手指上，像是一层薄膜，覆盖在他满是纹身的手上。

等到这具身体完全的变得柔软可口，他挺着自己下腹已经硬的不行的物件，直直的到底，不等人适应自己的尺寸，就开始大力的抽插，双手扶住人的腰，力道有些大的掐出一道痕迹。

“别……有痕迹……啊……慢……慢点……啊……”克里斯的声音被身下一下接着一下的撞击弄成碎片，声音里有些支离破碎。

他掰过克里斯那个精致的脑袋，温柔细碎的吻落在他唇上，带着安抚的意味，而身下的动作却没有半点的温柔。

克里斯的呻吟断断续续地从那张刚刚给他口过，还带着自己白色浊液的嘴涌出来，而他下面的那张却更是淫荡把自己含得甚欢，每次的拔出都带着不舍。

最后两人在释放的瞬间发出了一声满足的叹息，这的确是一场很完美的性事。

他们粘哒哒地走向浴室，一起站在淋浴下，冲着水，而克里斯却得寸进尺的探身吻了他的唇，然后借着出色的身体条件，那双笔直的腿勾上了他的腰。

他的手托着人的臀部，把人抵在浴室的墙上，温水让不大的空间里起了水雾，雾气迷蒙之中，克里斯泛红的眼眶，和着身上乱七八糟的痕迹还有小穴涓涓往外淌着的白浊。

毫不意外，他又硬了。

直接就着水操了进去，液体灌满又流出去的感觉简直不要太刺激，完全就是享受。

克里斯也开始了享受。

到最后，他已经失去了所有的印象，唯一的记忆就是那夜的疯狂还有他一下一下的撞击，以及他那令人沉迷的技巧。

等他早上腰酸背痛的醒来时，第一感受竟是身下腿间黏腻的感受。

“嘶……啊……”

他挣扎的试图起来，但是身体却让他被迫蜷缩在被子里，克里斯撇了撇嘴，他甚至没有办法把自己洗干净。

黏腻的触感让人头皮发麻，他在被子里滚了滚，确认了自己根本不具备任何起床去洗干净的条件，总自暴自弃的缩在了被子里。

希望塞尔吉奥会给他早饭。

他又眯着眼睡了过去。

直到他被食物的香气唤醒。

昨晚那个把他操进床里现在有害他下不了床的男人却是西装革履，颇有风度，端着颇为丰盛的饭坐在他床边。

克里斯蹭着被子，挪到他旁边，在收获到了一个吻以后，接过了不知道是早饭还是午饭的东西。

“喂……”他扭了扭身体，看着他。

塞尔吉奥明显的带了笑意，把他公主抱起，一直抱到浴室。

把人放下却又被喷了一身水，然后演变成了俩人在浴室里互相喷水，最后，俩人从头到尾都湿透了。

索性也不下楼，把衣服晾起来，穿着浴袍在房间里。

当然，浴袍之下未着一物，尽是光裸。

下午。

克里斯借着塞尔吉奥的肩膀，暖色的光落在这个人脸上，莫名的很温柔，金色短发也甚是好看，一双很温柔的眼睛。

那晚，酒杯交错，灯火阑珊，他坐在酒吧的一角，老早就瞄到了那个坐在另一边的男人。

暗金色的短发，颈后的纹身，还有那一双温柔如水的眼睛。

然后他们搞在了一起，再自然不过。

午后阳光下小眯的男人显得甚是让人惊艳，从睫毛到嘴唇，到露出的锁骨和上面自己留下的痕迹。

翻身压住了人，含着线条温柔的唇吮吸着，手不安分的解开了浴袍的腰带，光裸躯体上漂亮的纹身。

克里斯顺着纹身舔吻着，留下一串水渍。

却也弄醒了人，有一下没一下的回吻着。

然后，克里斯扶住了人的腰，用下身蹭了蹭他。他也是明了的褪干净了克里斯身上仅剩的布料。

他们最后赶上了晚饭。

下到楼下的时候，侍酒明了的看了他们一眼。

“二位睡得如何?”

“他现在是我未婚夫了。”

然后俩人在侍酒惊讶的眼神里相视而笑。

一个月以后，他们在教堂结了婚，手上有了那枚刻着双方名字简写的戒指。

克里斯说他自己是一个模特，现在在和一家大公司合作拍一套广告。

塞尔吉奥说他是一个商人，在和别人谈一个合同的问题。

总而言之，他俩这段时间出差很多。

 

 

“你们结婚啦!????”

即使过了一个星期，马塞洛仍然接受不了这个爆炸新闻。

花花公子克里斯竟然结婚了，而且只在工作的时候摘掉戒指。

顺便一提，克里斯真正的工作是一个私人保镖公司的头号人物，他保护过的人从来都是万无一失，稳妥的很。

“是啊，Sese是一个很好的丈夫，很浪漫。”克里斯擦着枪支这样回答。

“好吧，这个Sese，”马塞洛仍然是一副不敢相信的表情，“他是做什么的?”

“他?”

克里斯笑了，“他是一家公司的CEO，在和另一家谈一笔生意，有关上市什么的。”

最后马塞洛以一副痛心疾首的样子递给他今天份的资料和任务。

并且在心里记上了一笔:千万不可和恋爱中的克里斯交流。

是的，在这么多年的花心生活后，马塞洛觉得克里斯恋爱了。

和这个只认识了一个月的男人。

并且还结了婚。

不过他并没有意识到，这其实是在一个晚上同时发生的，恋爱和结婚。

他要是知道的话，怕是会更加痛心疾首。

 

 

“你对你的每一个床伴都是这样的么?Sergio。”

皮克手里捏着新的一份文件，看着自己搭档无名指上银色的戒指。

“克里斯他不一样，很让人惊艳。”

皮克笑了笑，把文件拍在他头上，“我们搞在一起的时候，我也很让人惊艳，呵呵。”

拉莫斯抬起头，看着他。

“那不一样，Geri，”他眨着眼睛，“我们为什么会这样，你难道不清楚么……?”

皮克噤了声，最后说着，“这次的任务你自己看吧……”，走开。

他们曾经有过一段往事，但是到最后都选择转身离开，保持朋友搭档的关系。

也许是他太过于惊艳，也许是俩人太过于默契。

再多嘴一句，塞尔吉奥拉莫斯的真实工作是西班牙某个秘密组织的队长，干着刀尖舔血的工作。

 

 

 

“出差”回来，塞尔吉奥比克里斯早到家，把枪支和护照都收好，藏回窗帘，柜子的暗格和烛台，然后开着车去了趟超市，准备晚餐。

等克里斯同样“出差”回来时，远远地可以看见餐厅里点着的烛光，还有另一人穿着围裙在厨房餐厅间穿梭的人。

他把车开到车库，同样仔细地收好了自己的东西，不让这些枪支吓到自家的CEO。

从背后搂住人，在颈窝蹭了蹭，寻着他的嘴唇，落下一个吻，“CEO亲自给我做饭啊……那是海鲜饭……?!”

拉莫斯并不着急回答，顺着人绵长地吻了回去，直到那个人的呼吸有些急促时才把他放开。

“对，海鲜饭。怎么……”拉莫斯的脊背硌着水槽的边缘，倾身轻吻着克里斯，含着那两片诱人的唇，慢慢地吮吸。

可克里斯并不打算就这样交换几个甜腻的吻，有些得寸进尺的压住了塞尔吉奥的肩，把他堵在水槽和自己中间。

有力的腿挤进了他腿间，压着人，直到后脑磕在身后的柜子上，发出响亮的一声。

“嘶……”塞尔吉奥倒吸了一口气，手拍了拍人，“饭要糊了……”

思量了一下饭和他，暂时的放开了人，却意犹未尽的舔了舔唇，放任他转身去翻了翻锅里的海鲜饭。

然而他却并未打算就这样放过人，从背后抱着人，把手环在他腰上，钻进了衣服，蹭着他平坦的腹部，然后一直往下摸着，修剪好的指甲有一下没一下的刮蹭着。

“克里斯……”

他叫着身后人的名字，低沉的声音里含着忍耐。

“嗯？”身后人的气息打在他耳边，然后那条灵巧的舌头还舔了舔他的耳垂。

“操他么……”

他屈服了，关掉了火。

克里斯把人摔到了餐桌上，掰开腿，可以说是有些粗暴的剥掉了他的衣衫，仅仅留了一条拴住他脖颈的领带。

他们的身高并不是相差很多，他甚至还比塞尔吉奥高出那么一厘米，可是这个人却总是能够压住他，难得一次机会，他并不打算放过。

他嘴里含了冰，嘴唇红的可爱，一路向下，留下一串水渍。最后下下腹留恋，可以说是磨蹭着。

他听着那个人急促的呼吸，还有他高温的皮肤，当然自己的热量也弄的自己晕乎乎的。

等到嘴里的冰块完全融化，他低头含住了他的欲望，冰凉的唇瓣吮吸着炽热的柱身，他满意的感觉到了塞尔吉奥的颤抖。

“克里斯…啊……”

声音低低的，却听得他脑袋一热，更加卖力的吞吐着，享受着这个平时强势的人现在不得不撑着桌子，嘴里还满是淫靡之声的画面。

太美了。

咽下嘴里的白浊后，克里斯这样想。

借着这个人自己准备的酒液，浸湿手指，探入后穴，给这个靠在自己身上的人做扩张，拉着领带一直到自己胸前。

塞尔吉奥看了他一眼，然后含住了他的乳珠，细碎的啃咬着。

然后一切尽在不言中。

等他们在彼此之间释放的时候，克里斯捏了捏人，破有些委屈。

“我饿了……” 

还顶了顶胯。

“让你刚刚不吃……“塞尔吉奥叹了口气，从克里斯身上挣脱出来，走进厨房，重新把海鲜饭加热。

看着那一个精瘦的背影，还有背上宛如艺术品的纹身，连着后穴还淌出来的自己射进去的白色液体。

克里斯非常不愿意承认，但是，他现在非常非常想，把这个人操到明天下不了床。

事实上，他也付诸行动了。

 

 

在他们的“假期”结束后，他们又回到了日常的工作。他们过的让人羡慕的幸福，温柔的吻，合人口味的早餐，甚至是让人不得不嫉妒的旅行。

但仅仅是表象而已。

刀尖舔血的日子外简单的平静而已。

纸是包不住火的。

克里斯接过马塞洛递过来的单子后，皱了皱眉，“黑火商？？”

“我们什么时候也开始接这种单子了？”

马塞洛给了他一个白眼，护照还有一叠的钞票，“他被盯上了，出了两倍的钱。“

克里斯挑了挑眉，接下了这笔生意。

事实上，整个行动都有惊无险，那个黑火商相当的从容，一种知道自己要被暗杀但是却相信克里斯能阻止的样子。

他很明白这种人的套路，这种人往往知道最后谁会来暗杀，若是活着，就一定会报复。

这就是他为什么只接保护人的生意，他可不想跟这种人结上什么梁子，有个交情倒还好说。

的确有人暗杀，他猜的没错，子弹本可以毫无障碍的穿过他的脑袋然后再打进目标的，但是这一条显然不在他的选择范围内。

子弹挑了一个刁钻的角度，擦着那个命大的黑火商的头皮过去，要不是他的强迫症阻止了他闯红灯，他现在已经是一具可悲的尸体了。

他知道这个开枪的人已经不在那里了但总还是朝着哪个方向多望了几眼。

回到家的时候，塞尔吉奥的脸色差的可以，闷闷的喝着烈酒，欲言又止的看着他走进玄关。

“怎么了，亲爱的。”他给了他一个安抚的吻，“是生意上的事么？”

在感受到塞尔吉奥明显的放松后，他听到了回答，“啊，是的。我们有一点分歧，你知道的，生意人总有点小九九。“

他满不在意的耸了耸肩，然而那双眼睛里的阴云并没有完全散去。

“你今天呢？”男人靠在沙发上，懒散的问着。

“我？”想到刚到账户的两倍工钱，不由得嘴角上扬，“我刚欠了一套广告合同。”

“哦？祝贺。是什么的？”

“香水。”

他拿过这个人手里的酒杯，跨坐在塞尔吉奥腿上，把酒顺着自己线条好看的脖颈往下倒，深色的酒液浸透了白色衬衫，露出里面诱人的肉体。

塞尔吉奥眯着眼欣赏着眼前这幅光景，眼里带着疯狂。

然而门铃打断了他们接下去要做的事。

门口男人解释着自己送快递的身份，但是他总觉得不对，拉住了要去开门的克里斯。

“别……”

长期的训练让身体的反应快过了大脑，塞尔吉奥直接扑了过去，压住了人。

爆炸的音爆在他们身上爆开，夹带着火光，擦着塞尔吉奥的脊背过去，隐隐的，他闻到了布料烧焦的味道。

待火褪去，塞尔吉奥和克里斯同时翻身，滚到一边，去掏自己放在这屋子里的东西。

一秒。

克里斯摸到自己放在餐桌下的手枪，塞尔吉奥抽出了放在烛台里的军刀。

两秒。

塞尔吉奥滚到了沙发后，抓出了沙发下的手枪。克里斯躲到了墙后，从柜子里找出另一把。

三秒。

咔哒。

上了膛的两支手枪相对。

“艹你的克里斯。”

“操，塞尔吉奥。”

四秒。

枪声穿过玻璃，打在身后的墙上，碎玻璃溅了一地，乱弹之下屋子里的装饰品砸落在地上。

塞尔吉奥一个打滚翻到了克里斯的另一边，顺着门探了个头，又被子弹逼了回来。

五秒。

克里斯看了他一眼，手上数着倒数，“你这是商人？？”

“你不是模特？？”看到手指倒数为零，同时探头开了抢。分两边顺着墙根摸到了房间门。

六秒。

“所以这人是来找你的？？”

“怎么不是来找你的？？”

“我可没和别人结仇！！”

躲过另一发的子弹，塞尔吉奥吼了回去，“我在你心里就这么容易找仇家吗！！！！”

七秒。

张皇的下到车库，躲进塞尔吉奥停着的车。

“操，开车开车！！”

一声引擎的咆哮回答了他，克里斯坐在副驾，轻车熟路的点开了车载屏幕，打了个电话给马塞洛。

“你疯了！！！”塞尔吉奥看了眼正在打电话的克里斯，又点了几下挡掉了信号，“枪都在后座。”

“好。”克里斯调成了蓝牙，爬到后座，抓了几个弹夹，冲锋枪回到副驾。

“现在呢？”

塞尔吉奥把车拐进了一条小道，甩掉了后面跟着的人。

“来吧，说说，你都干了什么？”

克里斯装着子弹，嘎达嘎达一声声的响在他耳边，甚是让人心乱。

“你确定？现在？”他回头看了一眼坐在副驾，一脸悠闲的人。

“嗯哼。”

“暗杀，明白了么？”

所以，那一枪是他打的。

 

 

最后，他们停在了一栋灯火通明的别墅前。把车开进车库，来开门的是一个高个子的蓝眼睛大胡子。

“Geri，”塞尔吉奥也是开门见山，给克里斯倒了杯酒，“这个人，做得到不？“

”Sese啊，这大晚上的，你就说这事儿？“杰拉德晃了晃自己手里的杯子，”不干别的？“

”杰拉德，你别撤，“楼上的声音阻止了这个人的继续扯淡，”塞尔吉奥，你家被炸了吧。克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，晚上好。“

“行了，定位发你手机了，要东西的话车库自己找，规矩你明白的。”

蓝眼睛的大胡子看起来有一点不高兴，“塞斯克，你总是偏袒人家。”

塞尔吉奥看了眼克里斯，示意他们撤。

定位已经发到了手机上，确认好位置，从人的枪械库里顺了不少东西，离开。

 

 

 

黑暗中的警卫突然倒了下去，直直的躺倒在草丛里，然后迅速的被人影拖走，藏匿在草丛里。

克里斯远远的看着塞尔吉奥割破一个警卫的喉咙，翻身进了里屋。

借着袖子抹掉了自己刀子上的血，跟着人进了屋子。

越靠近主卧，警卫反而越少。悄无声息地解决掉门口的两个，克里斯一脚踹开了卧室的门。

床上衣着暴露的女人惊叫着抬起头来，露出中间肥胖臃肿的男人。

塞尔吉奥拿着枪指着那些女人，枪口向外撇了撇，示意这些碍事的女人离开，又重新把枪口对准了那个男人。

“你……你干嘛……”

臃肿的男人身上几乎未着一物，颤抖着找东西遮挡自己。

塞尔吉奥毫不掩饰眼里憎恶，冰冷的枪口指着这个男人的胸口。

克里斯看着这个人，在周围四处翻动着。

他似乎还想做些最后的努力，“别……别杀我…谁派你们来的？？多少钱……我出两倍……不！三倍！对三倍！！”

那个男人从床的一边爬到另一边，渴求的看着塞尔吉奥，扭动着肥胖的身子，探向他。

“你知道你干了什么么？”

“什……什么………”

塞尔吉奥看了一眼翻着那些闪闪发亮的珠宝的克里斯，眼里的光色暗了暗。

“我们不喜欢在前戏进行到一半的时候被打断……明白了么……”

然后露出一个很迷人的笑容。

最后，那个男人死在了自己的床上，染红了浅色的丝绸床单。

 

 

 

“你打算瞒着我多久？”克里斯在他们把车停到杰拉德别墅下时，撅着嘴问了一句。

“克里斯……”塞尔吉奥叹了一口气，“你不也瞒着我？”

“”那不一样！“副驾上的男人叫着。

”怎么不一样了？“

“你他妈随时会死！！我作为你的丈夫还不能知道全部！！”

塞尔吉奥抓住了克里斯胡乱挥动的手，然后把人拉过来，把自己的嘴唇贴在了那张数落着他的嘴。

一下子，就噤了声。

绵长的吻之后，克里斯的脸看起来有一点红，“把被打断的做完？”

另一个人显然拒绝不了这种邀请。

把人压在了副驾上，同时，克里斯放低了座位，好让自己躺倒。

车里狭小的空间很快变得燥热不堪，即使开着冷风也没任何的改善。

衣服很快便不在两人身上，克里斯被脸朝下摁在了位置上，然后随之传来臀瓣被掰开。

那条柔软灵巧的舌头帮他做了扩张，进入和退出模仿着抽插，带出晶白的液体。

他的腿搁上了他的肩，后穴对准，尽根没入。

空气变得黏腻，充满了情色的味道，伴随着人的喘息和呻吟。

屋子里的杰拉德穿着睡袍，站在窗边，看着车里的人影晃动。

“啧啧，一对爱情鸟。”

塞斯克从背后顺走了他系在腰间的带子，袍子散开来，光裸。

“你不就也想么……”

转身走向卧室，杰拉德只看到了落在地上的带子。

于是，他捡了起来，笑着跟了上去。

谁没有伴。

 

 

他们终于不用为了藏东西而费脑细胞了，再也不用了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
